Most older Americans are troubled by insomnia or low-level depression, which are often intimately intertwined, causing enormous disability and economic loss. Available treatment methods for these often-chronic conditions have been unsatisfactory. Insomnia and depression in the elderly may be partly due to circadian rhythm malsynchronization preventable by improved lighting. Apollo Light Systems, Inc. has developed a special Senior's Luminaire (a floor lamp) to reduce sleep and mood problems of aging Americans. In Phase I, investigational prototypes at 3 different brightness levels were tested in the homes of volunteers over age 60 years. Volunteers reported the Senior's Luminaires reduced insomnia and depression, and wanted to continue using them. Acceptance and efficacy of the Phase I prototypes was remarkably encouraging. In this Phase II STTR proposal, Apollo Light Systems will construct an improved series of Senior's Luminaire prototypes. New prototypes will be evaluated in 60 aging volunteers to demonstrate the efficacy of the Senior's Luminaire contrasted with placebo luminaires. The project will demonstrate that the Senior's Luminaire reduces insomnia and improves mood. Biological efficacy for shifting advanced circadian rhythms will be demonstrated by analyzing urinary 6-sulphatoxymelatonin. There is a potential market for millions of improved luminaires to improve the lives of aging Americans. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Over 10,000,000 aging Americans have symptoms of insomnia or depression which might be reduced by the Seniors' Luminaire. The potential market is demonstrated by sale of over 40,000,000 halogen torchiere lamps, considering that the Seniors' Luminaire provides 7 times more light with less than 25% the energy cost. It is a superior design which might be purchased for tens of millions of American homes.